mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Feli/Etoile's version
Feli enters M.U.G.E.N with custom sprites resembling the sprites from the first three ''Touhou fighting games, although she plays nothing like said games, instead using a three-button layout with a mixture of both melee attacks and ranged attacks. She is able to place and detonate magic circles, functioning as traps, which can be used to set up combos, and she has a brutal A.I. that might even impress Lemres.'' ) |Image = File:EtoileFeliPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Etoile |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Feli is a three-button character, using the , and buttons to attack, corresponding to light, medium and heavy attacks, though this only applies to her Normals, as she has no light, medium and heavy veriants of her Specials. While she may use sprites based on the first three Touhou fighting games, she plays nothing like said games, and uses a fairly simple custom gameplay style instead. Feli has a throw which can be activated by pressing + , and pressing in conjunction will throw the opponent behind Feli instead of in front, and Feli also has an air throw, though said throw cannot have Feli throw the opponent behind her by pressing . Feli is able to chain light into medium into heavy attacks, and can chain Normals into Specials or Hypers, but in spite of this, her comboability isn't incredibily high, but devastating combos can be performed with skill; in addition, the range of Feli's melee attacks is lacking, which can work against her; fortunately, Feli has several projectiles and ranged attacks, however, though her Specials don't consist solely of projectiles, as she also has some melee Specials, though some of these were likely intended to be Specials but attributed as Normals. Her damage output is not incredibily high, and she has a damage dampener which can limit the damage even further, making her somewhat difficult to play as; her Hypers also deal a very underwhelming amount of damage for the amount of Power they consume, and they're heavily affected by the damage dampener. Feli has an unique mechanic involving placing magic circles which function as traps, which can be placed with two different commands that allow one trap to be placed at a time each; said traps do nothing when initially placed, but can be activated with a command, detonating them, dealing damage to the opponent if he or she was standing on a trap while detonated; the traps can overlap each other, and if the same command used to place a trap is used again, the trap will be replaced. The traps are useful for setting up combos, though the traps don't deal a lot of damage, and the traps disappear if they go offscreen or Feli is knocked down, severely limiting their usefulness as Feli is likely to get knocked down before even being able to activate the traps; in addition, the move that detonates the traps can be performed even if there are no traps present, but it will do nothing whatsoever. Feli has a custom A.I. that is fairly brutal and actively performs combos, often using Hypers as soon as she has enough Power to use them; her A.I. focuses heavily on aerial combos, launching the opponent into the air and attempting to force the opponent back into the air as soon as they land, and the A.I has a tendency to excessively abuse corners, and will try to pin the opponent down in one as quickly as possible, though she doesn't make use of the magic circles. The A.I. is very hard to beat and can easily overwhelm inexperienced players. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | }} | | | }} | | | }} | | | }} | | Detonates magic circles placed by and Does nothing if there are no magic circles present| }} | | | }} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | |Places magic circle close to Feli Only one magic circle placed by can be onscreen at once Disappears when offscreen or when Feli is knocked down| }} | |Places magic circle away from Feli Only one magic circle placed by can be onscreen at once Disappears when offscreen or when Feli is knocked down| }} |Gradually gives up to 285 Power Power must be less than 3000| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal4.png|Feli4sugintou (Suigintou's colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal5.png|Feli5orin (Rin Kaenbyou's colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal6.png|Feli6hina (Hina Kagiyama's colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal7.png|Feliemres ( ' colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal8.png|Feli7stocking (Stocking's colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal9.png|Feli8lieselotte (Lieselotte Achenbach's colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal10.png|Feli9gokourui (Ruri Gokou's colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal11.png|Feliecolo ( 's colors) |File:EtoileFeliPal12.png|Feliwhite ( 's colors)}} 'Feliecolo' Based on Ecolo, the antagonist of Puyo Puyo 7, this palette mode simply gives Feli an unlimited Power bar that fills itself at the start of a match and does not deplete, allowing the player to spam her Hypers. 'Feliwhite' Based on White Feli, an alternate costume for Feli from Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, this palette mode is considered a "boss mode"" by the creator; like the Ecolo palette, it gives Feli an unlimited Power bar, but this palette mode also makes some other changes; it multiplies her Attack by 1.5 but her Defence by 0.8, doubles the amount of magic circles placed by and , allowing to have four magic circles onscreen at once, and adds invincibility frames to some attacks and increases the damage of some attacks; in addition, Feli has a different voice. 'Victory quotes' Videos 409MUGEN - Etoile's Feli (Me) VS Waribashi's Erie Elly (AI) 14thDoc Mugen Feli explores the Scarlet Devil Mansion UGRSD M.U.G.E.N REQUESTS 17 JAILBOT Vs. FELI Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters made by Etoile Category:Characters made in 2012 }}